The Puppet Master
The Puppet Master is a being originally born of Ire before the Conjunction. He is the soul surviving member of the Court of the Undying King and the last Whispering Lord. He is a powerful necromancer and leads the remenants of the Undying Kings legions. Describing him would be pointless since he is actually a hive mind and can control any of the bodies in his legion. His current primary body is a 6 ft tall remarkably well perserved Human Juju Zombie with Dark hair and black stitching over its body. His eyes show the ancient depth of centuries of experience and thousands of minds joined into one. It wears most of his favorite magic items, including and night black robe, ancient nekeharan jewelry that survived the Conjunction, and he carries a long ebony wood staff with a black humanoid skull mounted on it. His personality is patient, calculating, and mildly sarcastic. He always has a response and views everything as an amusing joke. He is always willing to make deals with people and nations, though his preferences and methods leave few willing to deal with him, at least openly, if he wants something badly enough, he will leave whoever has it little choice. He loves unique undead, especially those he can take control of, such as his ancient mutant vampire spawn. Most of his Legion are partially mummified zombie Minotaurs that were part of the orignal Undying legion. Current The Puppet Master is currently searching for surviving relics of the Undying King. He hopes to find enough power to make himself the new Undying King and rebuild Nekehara's ancient empire. History The Puppet Master is old enough that most of his early history is a mystery, even he remembers little of his youngest days. His ascension through the ranks of the Undying Court was the fastest of any of the Whispering Lords, and was due mainly to his creation of a unique disease he called the Plague of Many that allowed him to take complete control of any undead it infected. The other Whispering Lords were so scared of this disease that making him a member of their council was the only way to keep an eye on him. After the Conjunction, Nekehara was completely destroyed, the Puppet Master only survived because of his Plague. Now he seeks out scholars and historians who might have secrets or relics from ancient Nekehara in order to rebuild his ancient kingdom. Relationships The Puppet Master has a few allies left from that one campaign. Most of his allies are the surviving intelligent members of the Undying Legion. Character Sheet Human Juju Zombie Necromancer 6/ Undead Lord 6/True Necromancer 14 Lawful Evil Undead(Human, Augmented) Int +10; Senses Darkvision 60ft, Lifesight 40ft, Perception +73 Aura-''' Zone of Major Desecration 140ft Defense '''AC 38(+6 Dex, +12 Natural Armor, +5 Deflection, +5 Armor) 50% Displacement HP 662(20d6+6d8+494) Fast Healing 5, DR 10/Adamantine, Magic, and Slashing Fort +31, Ref +20, Will +39 SR 20 Defensive Abilities: Channel Resistance +12, Immune- Cold, Electricity, Magic Missile; Resistance- Acid 20, Fire 20; Undead Traits Offense Speed 40ft, Climb 40ft Melee Scythe of the Whispering Lord +28/+23/+18(2d4+2d6 Unholy+18+1 negative level/Crit 19-20x4+1d4 negative levels), Slam +23(1d8+2d6 negative energy+10+Plage of Many) Special Attacks Bolster- +5 Attacks/Saves +1 HP/HD 10 rnds 19/day, Cantrips, Channel Energy 14d6 DC 36 17/day, Death's Kiss-10 rnds 19/day, Dread Gaze DC 37, Necromantic Prowess +3, Orisons, Plague of Many DC 37, Power Over Dead 19/day DC 36 23HD, Spell List Cleric Spells CL 20(23 Necromancy), DC 26+lvl(+6 Necromancy), Concentrate +40(+43 Necromancy), Spell Pen +24(+27 Necromancy), 4/8+1/8+1/8+1/8+1/7+1/7+1/7+1/7+1/6+1 Wizard Spells CL 20(23 Necromancy) DC 26+lvl(+6 Necromancy) Concentrate +40(+43 Necromancy), Spell Pen +24(+27 Necromancy), 4/8+1/8+1/8+1/12+1/7+1/7+1/7+1/7+1/6+1 Epic Spells 2 Arcane, 2 Divine DC 36(42 Necromancy) Spell-like Abilities: CL 26 Concentrate +40, Spell Pen +28 At Will Animate Dead, 2/day Create Undead, 1/day Create Greater undead, Horrid Wilting 20d6 DC 32, Energy Drain, Wail of the Banshee 300 damage DC 35 Statistics Str 20(26), Dex 18(22), Con -, Int 36(42), Wis 36(42), Cha 32(38) Base Atk +13; CMB +21; CMD 42 Feats Ability Focus(Wail of the Banshee), Command Undead DC 36 23HD, Corpse Crafter, Greater Spell Focus, Hardened Flesh, Improved Channel, Improved Initiative, Leadership, Nimble Bones, Plague Spell(See Below), Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus(Necromancy), Spell Penetration, Thanatopic Spell, Threnodic Spell,Toughness, Undead Master, Epic Spell Focus''E'', Epic Leadership''E'', Epic Spellcasting''E'', Undead Mastery''E'' Skills: Acrobatics +32''H'', Appraise +29, Craft(Alchemy) +29, Craft(Sculpting) +29, Diplomacy +37, Fly +19(+35''H''), Heal +24, Knowledge(Arcane, Engineering, History, Planes, Religion) +73, Knowledge(Dungeoneering, Geography, Nature) +67, Knowledge(Local) +62, Knowledge(Nobility) +78, Linguistics +39, Perception +73, Sense Motive +39(+45''H''), Spellcraft +73 Racial Skill Modifiers: +8 Climb, +8 Knowledge, +8 Perception, +8 Spellcraft Languages Alot plus Tongues SQ Arcane Bond- Necromancer's Athame, Arcane School-Necromancy(undead), Corpse Companion, Corpse Crafted, Death(Undead) Domain, Desecrated, Hive of Bodies, Unhallowed(+4 Channel Negative DC), Prohibited Schools- Illusion, Transmutation; Unlife Healer 150% Corpse Crafted and Magically Created-'' The current body Puppet Master is using was magically animated by him initially. It gains +4 Str, +4 Dex, +4 HP/HD,+2 Profane Bonus to attack/damage/saves, +2 Natural Armor, +4 Channel Resistance and has maximum HP/HD. ''Dread Gaze-'' As a standard action, Puppet Master can force all creatures withing 30ft that meet his gaze to make a will save DC 37 or become panicked for 1d6 rounds. ''Necromantic Prowess-'' Puppet Master gains a +3 bonus to his effective caster level for Necromantic spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. ''Hive of Bodies-'' The Plague of Many has given Puppet Master a hive mind with many of the Undead he controls. Up to 4 HD of undead per character level he possesses is a part of his hive mind, not including his current primary body. Undead that are a part of this hive share senses and minds. If one body takes damage or suffers an impairing effect, such as blindness or darkness, it has no effect on the other bodies, though they are instantly aware of what happened to the body. Affects that control undead, such as the Command Undead feat can temporarily take control of the body for 1 day, though Puppet Master's primary body is immune to any non-deific or mythic attempts to control it. If a group of hive mind bodies is in the same area, they are not flat footed unless all of them are, they are not flanked unless all of them are, and if one of them is aware of a threat all of them are. Should his primary body be destroyed, Puppet Master can immediately select another body in the hive as the primary body. In addition, due to the collection of minds and senses, Puppet Master receives a +8 racial bonus to Knowledge, Perception, and Spellcraft checks. ''Plague of Many(su)-'' This disease has a unique effect on undead as well as living creatures. Against living creatures, the incubation time is immediate, the damage is 1d2 Con damage, 1d2 Int damage, and 1 Cha drain every hour, no cure save. Against Undead, it requires a Will save rather than a Fort save, and does 1d3 Int damage and 1d2 Cha drain. It is both a disease and a curse effect, requiring both a successful remove disease and remove curse to cure the disease(only a successful remove curse is needed for Undead). Once a living creature's Con is reduced to 0, it rises in 1d4 hours as a Fast Unkillable Zombie that is part of Puppet Master's Hive Mind. Once an Undead's Cha is reduced to 0, it becomes a part of Puppet Master's Hive Mind. ''Total Undead HD Controlled-'' 366 HD, Hive of Bodies- 104 HD Gear ''Amulet of the Undying Court-'' +5 Natural Armor, adds 2d6 negative energy channeling ''Black Robe of the Archmage Belt of physical Might +6(Str, Dex) Bone Razor Boots of Striding and Springing Bracers of Armor +2- Undead Controlling(30 HD), Warding, Resistance: Acid 20, Fire 20 Carpet of Flying(10ft x 10ft) Cloak of Major Displacement Headband of Mental Perfection ''+6 Acrobatics, Fly, Sense Motive ''Embalming Thread Eyes of the Eagle-'' +20 ''Ghost Hands-'' Allows Puppet Master to make touch attacks with spells at a 20 ft range. ''Incense of Meditation Instant Fortress Masque of the Ancient Library-'' As Mask of 1000 tombs with double bonus and +20 Spellcraft ''Metamagic Rod-'' Greater Maximize, Greater Empower, Greater Widen ''Necromancer's Athame-'' Can spontaneously convert any prepared wizard necromancy spell to any other necromancy spell of equal or lower level. ''Obsidian Steed Figurine Pearl of Power-'' 2 spells ''Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Wizardry IV Rod of the Suzerain Shadow Vest-'' 3/day Puppet Master can turn Incorporeal for 10 rounds. ''Scythe of the Whispering Lord-'' This weapon was the Whispering Lord's symbol of office. It is a minor artifact. Puppet Master has thus far been able to recover only one. It is a +5 Unholy Quarterstaff. In addition to its spells, a wielder can spend one use of channel energy to create a blade of pure black energy for a number of rounds equal to the number of its channel energy dice. It changes the staff's damage to 2d4 slashing and piercing with a 19-20/x4 critical and gives it the brilliant energy property. Any creature struck by the blade also takes 1 negative level, or 1d4 negative levels on a critical hit. The wielder heals 5 hp for every negative level inflicted. Finally, the scythe allows the wielder to apply a metagic feat to any spell he casts without increasing the spell's level by instead spending either a number of channel energy uses or charges equal to the modifier. Staff abilities: *Call Devourer(as Planar Binding but summons 1 Devourer, 3) *Control Undead(2) *Enervation(2) *Ray of Enfeeblement(1) *Vampiric Touch(1) ''Wish-'' +5 Int, +5 Wis, +5 Cha ''Permanent Spells-'' Arcane Sight, Tongues ''Personally Created Feat: Plague Spell-''' This is a metamagic feat that can only be applied to Necromancy spells. Any creature that is affected by a necromancy spell modified by this feat must also make a Fortitude save DC=Spell DC or contract Plague of Many. Spells modified by this feat use a spell slot one level higher than normal. '''Personally Created Spells: Armor of the Dead, Bonespear, Undead Legion Epic Spells: Balefire DC 78, Cannon of Anub-Saibot, Epic Dispel Magic, Join the Undying Legion, Peripety, Shadows of Nekahara Soldiers and Cohorts: Guardian of the Puppet Master, Herald of the Puppet Master, Pharaoh Moander, The Undying Legion Category:People Category:NPCs